


【蜂卡】《痴汉力战争》七班团宠向（2021新年贺文）

by jiangjjiang



Series: 小迷弟系列！ [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, happy new year, 人人都爱卡卡西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangjjiang/pseuds/jiangjjiang
Summary: 依旧是熟悉的竹取蜂起，他依旧在追求偶像的道路上。
Relationships: all卡, 七班卡, 蜂卡
Series: 小迷弟系列！ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【蜂卡】《痴汉力战争》七班团宠向（2021新年贺文）

有传言说六代目喜欢问题儿童。

\--------------------------------------  
我为什么会在这里？炼瓦缓缓的环顾四周周围的地貌和身边的傀儡师少女都在提醒他--为什么大半夜不在家里温暖的床上睡觉而是出现在火影岩下为同班望风。  
国防炼瓦转头看着一脸淡定的看着自己笔记本的黑衣叶子，又看看周边。  
傀儡师少女抬起头，挥了挥手上的笔记本，“炼瓦也要看吗？2700日元一次哦。六代目大人的绝密档案。”  
完蛋了……炼瓦惊慌转头打算彻彻底底的忽略自己同班的惊悚话语。完蛋了……，彻底完蛋了，继蜂起那个疯狂粉丝之后叶子也沦陷了。  
完蛋了，完蛋了……下一个就会是我了。  
炼瓦表面镇定内里却惊慌的想把自己埋进自己的盾里。  
完蛋了。  
\-------------------------------------  
是完蛋了。  
博人只是照常打算涂涂火影岩表达对老爸的不满。  
但，  
这什么情况啊？这都有人捷足先登？  
“哦博人啊。”黑影晃了晃，借着高楼的灯光，博人勉强看清了眼前的人……“蜂起？？！？”  
“啊，是我。”少年不好意思的摸摸头发，“你是来涂火影岩的吧？虽然这样不好……最好不要做……不过你不用管我，我不会打扰到你的，因为我要从今天蜕变了。”  
“什……”博人大脑卡壳了一下，“不是……我说你来这里干什么啊。”  
“啊……我……”粽发少年笑了笑……怎么看怎么有点羞涩？博人往后退了退，心里感觉不妙，而且，这表情看着眼熟。  
是谁啊……？！博人脑子里晃了一下。  
是谁啊。  
鹿丸往后撤退了一下，就看下一秒七代目打了一个大大的喷嚏。  
“有种不妙的预感啊。”正在一起商讨战略的前火影也退了两步。  
“确实有种不妙预感的说。”鉴于这屋子里没外人，鸣人擦擦鼻子，失去力气一般的爬在了火影桌上，“感觉有点失去动力的说。”说着，一边拿蓝眼睛直勾勾的盯着前火影。  
军事深觉麻烦，而前银发火影只是淡定的拿起那些被吹到地上文件放回到桌面上，顺手揉了揉桌子上的金发脑袋，“马上结束了。”  
“诶……好吧。既然卡卡西老师这么说了。”鸣人撑起身子坐直，再次恢复到七代目的样子。  
太麻烦了……鹿丸想着，感觉可以看见鸣人头顶的电力条被快速充满的样子。  
不过确实有不好的预感。  
小樱半夜惊醒，手指一用力就把手上的圆珠笔掐了个稀碎，樱发医忍愣一会儿，然后站起身像猫一样的伸展双臂直到僵直的骨头因为伸展而响动。  
小樱接了一杯水，在一口气喝了半杯后才想起刚刚自己做的一个梦--好像有猪想拱养自己多年的白菜。

\-------------------------------------  
“我最喜欢六代目了！六代目大人天下第一啊啊啊啊啊”  
一声带着查克拉的呐喊划破木叶寂静的天空。连带着村子里的灯都震亮了好几十盏。  
粽发少年深吸一口气再吐出来，转头对博人笑了笑，“那我走了博人，你继续。”  
“啊……”博人愣愣的点头，深觉世界如此迷幻，只能呆呆的看着竹取蜂起消失在黑暗的火影岩上，被跳出来的暗部请去喝茶。  
速度如此之快。甚至前后不到两秒钟。  
博人拿着手里的油漆桶，放也不是，拿也不是，一时间心情复杂。  
现在大家整活儿更新都这么快了吗？在火影岩上画画已经跟不上时代了？好学生蜂起终于迎接叛逆期了？这叛逆期需要在火影岩上大声向六代目告白才能解决？？  
博人在火影岩上站着，深感冷风萧瑟-----这叛逆期。  
这叛逆期……  
这叛逆期，也太炫酷了！！  
正准备离开火影室的卡卡西脚下一滑。  
当天晚上法务部就在七代目的鞭策下加班加点的在木叶法上加了一条：禁止在火影岩上大声的向（六代目）火影告白。--字字直白，就差没有把竹取蜂起的忍者编号直接写上，指名道姓的把人编写在木叶法律上。  
\-------------------------------------  
有传言说六代目喜欢问题儿童。  
既是问题儿童，又是吊车尾最好了。  
\--------------------------------------  
吊车尾什么的也太难了。竹取蜂起仗着过目不忘的本事就算是不怎么学习，也能赢得好成绩，再说体术忍术他也不算差的。  
“我该怎么办啊。”蜂起纠结的垂下头，“怎么样才可以成为吊车尾啊。”  
“……”炼瓦觉得这句话太凡尔赛了，他不想说话。  
“先假定在火影岩上告白火影算问题儿童。”叶子抱着兔子，一边在自己的笔记本上记录一边思考，“关于吊车尾，我们可以找一些参考。”  
等等……我们？？为什么是我们？炼瓦往后退了退。  
“比如呢？”竹取蜂起转过头看着娇小的傀儡师少女。  
“比如七代目。”  
“但我觉得佐助先生能得到亲传忍术应该也是，但……佐助先生并不是吊车尾。”炼瓦提醒道。  
“也许是两个人的方向不一样？”蜂起想了想。  
“也许是。”叶子也点点头。  
说起蜂起在各种综合不止包括学习的吊车尾行为……国防炼瓦心下一沉，“蜂起……你除了在火影岩上大喊以外还做了什么吗？”  
“……啊，没什么了吧。”粽发少年想了想，“我还发了封邮件？”  
糟糕了，情商吊车尾出现了。  
\-------------------------------------  
卡卡西看着斯坎儿的邮箱愣了一会儿，为什么会有人给他发了一份191页关于六代目的word文档？？  
为什么里面列举了从官方资料到小道消息。从年轻任务完成率到六代目的各种政绩。从男性身高的最受欢迎数值到从色彩心理学角度分析六代目身上的色彩搭配给人的心理感受。从音波频率对声控的吸引，到职业装束的影响力。  
卡卡西吸了一口气，退出邮件看了看发件人---就看见竹取蜂起四个大字。  
这孩子……  
是变态吗？……不不不，说一个十几岁的孩子是变态太不好了，但是，所以就是变态吧。  
“卡卡西老师你在看什么？”小樱问道。  
“没事。”卡卡西合上笔记本电脑，缓缓的坚定的用手揉了揉脸，企图将刚刚看到奇奇怪怪的东西都揉出去，“鸣人也来了吗？”  
“当然啊，不过他现在因为睡眠不足而瘫在茶几上，虽然完全不是问题。”小樱说道，“佐助今天晚上会到。”  
“不说这个，卡卡西老师准备好和服了吗！今年跨年的祭典计划没有忘记吧！”  
“没忘的，小樱。”卡卡西站起来，绕过瘫在茶几上的鸣人给自己倒了杯茶。  
“话说卡卡西老师打算收新的学生吗？”这时玻璃桌上的黄色杂草动了动，改成一个侧爬的姿势，直到脸上的肉带着胡须一起堆起来，至于语气--那可是相当怨念。  
“嘛……反正我正在退休……带带学生什么的……”卡卡西假装听不懂某人的内里含义，装模做样的摸摸下巴露出一个沉思的模样，“二十五班…还挺有趣…”  
“不要！！”  
“诶，不可以吗？”银发火影满意的看着自己的学生突然炸毛，假装无辜的放下茶杯--这才是他最喜欢的休闲活动嘛。  
“七班也很有趣。卡卡西老师是七班的说！”鸣人抬起头，但又因为困倦的眩晕再次磕到玻璃桌的软枕上，“而且那小子居然在晚上大吵大闹。”  
“跟小孩子斗气啊。”卡卡西拿手上的书脊轻轻敲了一下不停动来动去的金色脑袋，“还因此随便更改法律。”  
“卡卡西老师我不是最后没通过嘛。”七代目火影抱着头委屈的说，明明只是轻轻碰了一下，不知道的以为被小樱打了一拳，“明明我才是卡卡西老师的亲学生，卡卡西老师却向着别人。”说着就用假装可怜的蓝眼睛看着卡卡西。  
卡卡西失笑。  
“嘛！当然是因为我们最喜欢卡卡西老师！所以不想让别人抢走啊。”樱发医忍一边给自己倒茶一边自然的坐下，“佐助也是这么想的哦。”  
……啊啊，果然长大了就不好欺负了！被一记情感直拳打蒙的卡卡西都感觉既不好意思又感动，小樱什么时候学的这个直拳打法啊……看来以后欺负学生要谨慎了。  
“今晚什么时候见啊……不是还要火影主持开场？”卡卡西转移话题，顺便缓解一下脸上的热度，顺手摸摸桌子上的金毛。  
“对啊，主持完开场我马上来。”鸣人蹭了蹭，又转头换了个舒服的姿势，“毕竟今年是好久没开的七班聚会嘛。”  
“对啊，佐助好像说带了特产。”小樱点头，顺便拿出了一袋果干，递给卡卡西两个。  
“特产……佐助刚经过雷之国吧。”卡卡西接了，很自然的拆开包装，拿起柠檬片就往桌子上躺尸的鸣人的嘴里一塞。  
“得唔（对啊）”鸣人想了想，“上午就汇报佐助进村子了，不知道现在人去哪了。卡卡西老师，再来一个……”  
“酸吗？”小樱问道。  
“不酸啊。”鸣人抱怨，“上次小樱做的橘子片酸死了。”  
“哦……佐助他去……”小樱说着也打开包装吃了一口……“酸死了！！！”  
“鸣人！！！！”  
“谁让每次都是我来试吃的说！！”鸣人跳起来躲避女忍的拳头。  
卡卡西耸了耸肩，撕开包装，看准时机，像扔手里剑一样将柠檬璇进鸣人的嘴里。  
毕竟，他自己说再来一个的。作为老师，一定要满足。  
\--------------------------------------  
跨年夜人真多啊……蜂起跟着炼瓦和叶子在人流中穿梭，脑内却一直想着为什么卡卡西还没有回他邮件---是页数太多了吗？下次要不要做一个表格啊。  
“诶，六代目。”  
蜂起抬起头，就看见六代目穿着一身得体的淡绿色和服，拿着扇子站在人群中，夜晚的灯火昏黄打着银发也泛着淡淡的黄色。  
蜂起刚想过去。  
“你们在干什么。”一个声音就在他们身后响起。  
竹取转过头就发现被一只黑眼睛看着，少年被吓了一跳，好像被看穿了心思，这个男人他记得，是宇智波佐助。  
佐助抬起眼睛正好看见卡卡西走到一个摊位前，一边逛庙会一边等鸣人和小樱集合---然后他低下眼，这个孩子他认识，那个晚上大喊大叫的小鬼，看来卡卡西又开始吸引奇怪的stk了，必须要制止啊。  
佐助想着。  
于是他冷着脸，简言意骇的说，“卡卡西是我的。（老师）”  
然后一步踏出去，往正主那里走过去。  
“啊，佐助。”卡卡西抬起头，“刚刚就感觉你在附近。小樱他们马上就来。”  
佐助点点头。这时卡卡西才发现佐助不是以前那套黑披风，而是换成了内敛的深蓝色高档和服。所以小樱说，在准备啊，这玩意儿确实很难穿，卡卡西低头看看自己身上的衣服，确实好久不穿了，要不是每四年一个七班春节日，他大概也不会在庙会上穿这个，不过佐助是深蓝色的话，小樱是粉色的吧。至于鸣人……肯定是橘色的。  
七班的固定色吗……  
这个固定色好像穿越过整个时期，以至于每个记忆的节点都有漂亮的颜色。  
“卡卡西老师！”佐助已经走到小樱的身边，鸣人也完美开场匆匆赶来一边叫着一边挥手，人流在此分开。  
几个人都在等待，等待卡卡西的加入。  
“嘛，来了来了。”卡卡西也忍不住微笑，顺着分开的人潮，再次踏入七班。  
“新年快乐哦！卡卡西老师。”鸣人笑嘻嘻的说。  
“新年快乐哦，鸣人。”  
“新的一年卡卡西老师也要经常探班啊，不然每次都要假装体检把卡卡西老师挖到身边看一看。”小樱叉着腰，气呼呼的（威胁）。  
“嘛……下次一定。”  
“特产。”佐助伸出手指，指了指卡卡西身后的天空。  
卡卡西转身。  
这时光点升天，在夜空中炸出一片片炫彩的烟花，又如坠星般落下。  
卡卡西看着，张了张嘴却又笑了。  
总感觉……明年也会是很好的一年吧。  
\--------------------------------------  
“吓死我了……”粽发的男孩耷拉着脑袋，在座位上消沉着，旁边傀儡师也跟着消沉，连带着兔子的耳朵也垂下来。  
“怎么了？”博人问道，“话说你放出来了啊……这么快啊……那我下次也搞这个好了。”  
“你想搞什么啊？”佐良娜抱怀叹气，然后转头看了看二十五班垂头丧气的两只，“你们怎么了？”  
“因为听信谣言去当问题儿童以后被……”炼瓦想了想要不要说，但最终还是在宇智波的眼睛下败下阵来，“被佐助先生吓的。”  
“啊……上次蜂起在火影岩上告白六代目的事情吧。”佐良娜点头，“我知道了，会被吓到也是无可奈何。”  
“第一那是谣言吧，不要听信谣言啊。”  
“而且你们不知道吗？”  
“我爸妈还有七代目是护卫队啊。”  
“说护卫队也不对…”  
“啊……狂粉，狂粉你懂吧。”  
“六代目的狂粉。”  
\--------------------End------------

**Author's Note:**

> 小迷弟三部曲到此就完结了，看来小迷弟的追求之旅还是路漫漫啊。本来叫迷弟战争的，而且也是大和的戏份，但两人无论如何都是会打个平手。而七班不一样了，七班的三人一开始就站在王座。谁打的过七班啊，你说是吧。  
> 晚来的春节贺文。希望大家用文愉快。期望评论哦。


End file.
